Radiation detectors will be constructed of very large dynamic range, with the capability of (1) direct readout in exposure units, (or dose, in certain circumstances) (2) "in-house" calibration based only on knowledge of the energy, not the fluence, of the calibrating radiation (conversion electrons). The detectors will use low-Z scintillators whose output will be observed by photomultipliers working at high radiation levels in the total-current (electrometric) mode and at low levels in the pulse (spectrometric) mode. In the latter, readily-availalbe analog-to-digital circuits will determine the total energy deposition in the phosphor.